disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-71.28.74.135-20130515001140
This is the next part of my story Hey! Please review in the reply section. Once everyone got to Marci's house, they were paralyzed with fear. They saw Jack, sitting on his bed. But the thing that terrorized them is the things that were around him. Wolves. Ten of em to be exact. Bowing down to him. And Marci, little Marci, just sat down next to him, perfectly fine. "What the heck is going on here?!" For a reply, the only thing Jack said was "vir" and the wolves sat down beside them. "Why do you guys look terrified?" "Yeah! They are harmless! Unless Jack tells them not to be." "Vá buscar Jer..." "Pare! Pare! Não o machuque! Eu vou fazer isso sozinho, mais tarde" " Let me explain. You see, Marci and me have links to wolves because of a science experiment. We are royalty because of it. We each have a wolf that represents us when we aren't around. Here they are. Mine is Riptide, and hers is Tidal." "You can't be talking about the Aquamarine Science Experiment. It's a fable." "Then how do you explain this" "Then shouldn't you have powers?" He demonstrated by manipulating water. "Never mind" KIM POV Well that was... Interesting. "Shouldn't we get going? I mean, it's 10:00 already." "Kim, it's 8:30" I started to whisper to Milton "Why are Riptide's eyes foggier than the rest of the wolves?" "Lemme get a closer look" Milton said, as he carefully stepped forward and asked Jack "Can I get a closer look at your wolf?" "Sure. Riptide, he's a friend." Milton surprisingly had a magnifying glass (cause he's weird like that) and he examined the wolf's eyes. "Jack, you DO know that this wolf is blind right?" "Yup" "So shouldn't you..." "Don't you dare say I'm blind Krupnick" Randy went on for him "You're blind" He said and then Jack growled at him. "You can't see a thing!" "Randy... Did you even realize this guy is king of the wolves?" Jack's eyes turned a faded purple, almost lavender, looked at his watch and said "You guys better go home." Randy piped up"I will walk Ki-" "No, don't go through the trouble. I'll walk her home." I am glad Jack said he would walk me home. I did NOT want Randy to walk me home. So he popped up, took my arm, and we were on our way. We talked about our week until we got to my doorstep. "You know, I'm glad you offered to take me home." "Thanks. Do you like me lass since now you know I'm blind?" "No. Of course not." Then I kissed him on the cheek. And I kinda enjoyed doing that. "Bye, Rafael." And he didn't complain. TIME SKIP JACK'S POV Oh porque, oh porque, oh porque tem que ser um dia de escola? Bem, então, novamente, é o último dia até as férias de verão. I'm sitting here, with my pencil, and it's nearly two. RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! Oh, well now I have five minutes to say goodbye to my locker before all us Wasabi Warriors go to the same college. Huh, coincidental. And...done. Wait a minute... Why are Randy and his gang here? Oh, god... No ones POV BANG! Jack slammed on his locker by Randy. "You made a fool of me in front of MY girl." "Woah, Randy I don't think that's true..." Kim's POV I walked up with Mika and saw that Jack was against his locker. Shoved by Randy. I stood still. This could get ugly... But... Jack looked intimidated and annoyed. Nothing else. And all of a sudden Randy fell to the ground, black light surrounding him. How is that even possible? Jack rotated his shoulders, feeling no pain at all. His eyes shined like the darkness of night reflecting in a river. His coffee brown hair glimmered black. You could see him tense up. Even though he was blind, his eyes sure were beautiful... JACK POV Aw ... vamos lá! Por que isso acontece para ter acontecido agora! Oh, não, Kim está à procura ... TIME SKIP EDDIE'S POV I'm back! The only reason I'm back is to win Kim... I moved when I found out they went on a date... Jack is going to be soooo mad.